Separated
by Jakob the Girl
Summary: Just what do Zoey and Francis do when Bill and Louis are no where to be found, and they're locked in a safe and secure space with nothing but time on their hands?  Rated M for a reason.  One shot.


**Separated**

_**[Disclaimer; Do I own Left 4 Dead? No, but I really, really, really wish I did. I would have done one or two small things a bit different. In any event I don't own, which is why the game is the way it is.]**_

The sound of panting, beating feet, and of course, screaming infected was all that filled Zoey's ears as she ran. Glancing over her shoulder she caught sight of Francis, just a few feet behind herself, and running out of energy just as she was. If they didn't find a safe place to hide and soon they where both going to end up killed. Where Louis and Bill where, she couldn't say. During the first wave of the horde they had all been separated. She herself would already have been eaten if Francis didn't tackle the hunter that pounced her. After killing the thing he took hold of hand and started running, blowing a whole through the infected, just to get them through.

Shaking her head, Zoey banished the thoughts of just how close she came to dieing, yet again. There was no time to dwell on the what ifs. Only running, and hiding.

"There!" yelled Francis, directing her attention to a solid steel door just ahead of them. Placing his hand on her lower back, Francis pushed them both forward, nearly throwing her into the safe space before diving in himself and kicking shut the door.

The room was pitch black save for the beams of light their flashlights cast on the solid walls. Outside, they could hear the infected, some running past, others stopping to pound on the solid metal frame. Zoey found herself holding her breath, praying that not only would the door hold, but that the infected would go away. She was so very tired of running, and she didn't think she had the strength to take on yet another horde.

How long they sat there, listening to the sound of fists pounding on metal, she couldn't say, but after what felt like an eternity, she sounds faded and silence filled the air. It was then, and only then, that Francis picked himself off the ground, and settled against the back wall of the metal box. One side of his arm came in full contact with Zoey's own, and a strong calloused hand grabbed hold of her own small appendage.

In any other situation Zoey would take a moment to think over just what that meant, but considering what they had just been through, she couldn't find a spare thought for it. Instead she was turning over the events that just occurred, going back over each detail, trying to place both Bill and Louis before they got separated.

They had been scavenging some military supplies they found in an abandoned armored car when the attack came. Thousands of infected, poring in from every direction, with no reason as to why they had come running. Francis had pulled Zoey over towards some half standing building and tucked her behind the counter before jumping over himself. She had seen Bill and Louis running for some sort of building when she lost sight. At the time she didn't think about it, but now she couldn't help but criticize her self for not paying better attention.

Between both herself and Francis they had managed to keep most of the bastards from getting through the door, but then the hunter came. Francis had been in the middle of reloading when he struck. Almost as though possessed, he charged over, knocked the bastard to the ground, and shot it point black with the only shell left in his gun. Pulling Zoey back to her feet, he finished reloading before dumping the whole set into the oncoming infected, and grabbing hold of Zoey once more, forcing them out into the street, and running for their lives.

Now they where here, trying to catch their breath and just figure out where the other two where. Zoey hoped they where safe, holed up in some odd little room like the two of them where. She didn't know what she would do if she lost the two of them.

A small, silent tear streaked down her cheek then. Almost as though stunned by the sensation, Zoey lifted her free hand to catch the next one that fell. It had been so long since she cried she had almost forgotten what it felt like. There hadn't been any time when her parents died, and even less after she found her boys. They where a god send, and they saved her life more times then she could count, but she had yet to feel able to cry. Why then now, just after she lost two of them and was stuck in some small room with the other, did she feel like she could?

Francis must have noticed her tears, because the hand that had been holding onto her own withdrew, before the whole arm circled around her shoulders, and pulled her small frame even closer to his large one. "Shh," he soothed softly, tucking her head into his chest, and resting his own skull atop her head. "I'm here, it's all gunna be okay Darlin." His thumb slowly began running up and down her cheek, callouses meeting soft flesh.

As the tears continued to fall, Zoey's thoughts turned away from grief and landed full force on the hulk of a man now comforting her. Doll and darlin. He always called her that. She didn't know why, and never really thought about it before now. But he did. Pet names. And then there was how he always ran to save her, and not the others. If she was in trouble, everything else was forgotten and he was there in an instant. Bill could be hooked by a smooker and chocking for air, but if even one infected looked at her wrong, he was over by her instead.

That wasn't to say he never helped the others. Of course he did. But when ever there was a choice between her or the other guys, he picked her every single time. No matter what kind of trouble it was. There was also this odd need of his to take her hand when he led her somewhere. While it wasn't always into a full blown sprint, he would take her hand and lead her whenever he thought they needed to go. Down in the sewers, over the small rooftop pathways, he was always taking her hand.

A full blown blush crusted Zoey's cheeks the more she thought about just how often Francis went out of his way to touch her. She had never noticed it before, but there it was. A small brush of the shoulder there, slight touch on the back here, and full blown hand grabbing when he got the opportunity. She had gotten so used to feeling him there that she hadn't noticed, but now that there was nothing but time, it all came back to her in a flash.

She didn't know what to think now that she had stumbled across this conclusion. It had always been there, just berried under all the other shit going on. A flutter soon started up in her gut, and feeling she didn't even know she had began flooding to the surface. Memories of actions she didn't quite remember feeling they way they do now flooded her mind.

She had always thought Francis attractive, but never gave it much thought. She followed him around more then the others, and stuck close to him when they had to separate for one reason or another. She panicked the moment he was in danger, and if ever he called her name, she came running, even leaving Bill or Louis to what ever problem had been occupying her the moment before. She would make sure he was healed up and safe before caring for herself, even when he told her to do just the opposite. He was more important to her then any other thing left in this destroyed world, and she could not see one moment of her life where he wasn't there.

Glancing up, her eyes met his and they just stared at one another for the longest time, almost as though he had just come across the same line of thought she had been exploring. The next moment, lips found lips and they where devouring one another, pulling each body closer almost like they where trying to connect one another.

It didn't take long for Zoey to straddle his legs, pushing away his vest to reveal his white undershirt. Francis pulled his arms away from her only long enough to break free of the object, before turning his attention to her own sweatshirt. Unzipping the material and all but throwing it off of her. Pushing Zoey down then, he positioned himself on top of her, running kisses along her cheeks and down her neck before once again finding her lips and diving his tongue inside it's depths.

She imagined their prolonged periods of not brushing their teeth should make one another taste horrible, but it didn't. It was intoxicating, and made her head fuzzy, battling his tongue for dominance before handing it over to the large man pinning her to the floor.

Rough hands ran down her sides, before taking hold of her shirt, and pulling it over her head, breaking the intense kiss for one moment, before they where once again connected. While in most cases Zoey would have been embarrassed about her lack of bra, not having a big enough chest to require one, but just then she felt glad of ones less barrier between them.

Returning the favor, Zoey traced a line down his chest, and then tugged off his shirt when her fingers felt the edge. Again pulling apart for as short a time as possible, they discarded that object before once again running hands over one another. The feel of skin on skin was electrifying. Rough hands wondered over every nook of her body, committing each line and scar to memory, before finding something else to feel.

Zoey copied the bikers actions, tracing muscle, fingering scars, committing every inch to memory. Her hands would not stop wondering, each feeling making her crave more. It wasn't long before she stumbled across his belt buckle, and nimble fingers began pulling at metal, trying to dislodge it from host. A deep, feral growl rumbled through Francis's chest as she freed the restraint, and began work on his zipper and button.

Freed from his bounds, and kicking off the rest of the material, throbbing member, very stiff, settled against Zoey's still covered core, sending bolts of electricity though her spine. Rough hands slid away from the breasts they had been needing, and made quick work of her covers, leaving only boxers and panties as barriers between the two.

Pulling away only slightly, knowing it to be the last guard between the two being fully joined, Francis sated down into Zoey's depths. His fingers brushed back a piece of hair from her face as he took in the sight of her.

"Don't stop," Zoey panted, face turning red as a tomato as his eyes devoured every inch of her.

"Doll, there is no force on earth that could make me," he replied, eyes meeting hers once more, a large seductive smirk in place.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Zoey grabbed a hold of his head, and slammed his lips back down onto her own, silencing any further conversation that may have taken place. Taking it as a sign to go right ahead, Francis removed his final restraint, before slipping her own off long soft legs.

The next part felt as though it took an eternity, the anticipation nearly killing Zoey. The head of his member found folds, before oh so very slowly, pushing deeper inside, filling out her core, and sending wave after wave of sparks through Zoey's body. Zoey wasn't a virgin by any means, but this time, by far, had been her best, and it had only just began.

It was a steady rhythm at first, filled with kisses, and caress as he pulled out, before slowly sliding back in again. Moans filled the small dark room, as Francis took his time, ensuring she had adjusted to his size. Eventually desire overtook him, and his speed increased.

Zoey could almost scream with the pure pleasure of the act. Each motion more amazing then the one before. It didn't take long for Francis's mouth to find her nipple, and she really did begin screaming. If they infected could hear them, they where at least intelligent enough to stay the hell away. Pounding, panting, moaning, grunting and screaming was the symphony that filled that small room.

"GOD FRANCIS," Zoey screamed, her nails digging into the strong muscle of his back, drawing a little blood. The pain seemed to only turn the biker on more, as his pace yet again increased, his member pushing deeper each time.

Looping arms around her back, and pulling the pair up, Francis began pounding into her while vertical, her hips gyrating to meet each thrust. A heat began pooling inside Zoey, each movement bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Zoe, I'm... I can't," he groaned out, unable to fully put into words what he wanted to say.

An orgasm, so intense Zoey didn't think she would ever be able to think straight again, rocked through her body, sending her over and deep end and pulling him along with her. They collapsed moments latter in a tangle of arms and flesh, sweating and panting for air.

For the longest time the two of them just laid their, each holding the other, trying to clear their heads. The only sound they could hear being the beating of their own hearts, and their intake and exhale of air.

Eventually Francis rolled his head over to the side, and his eyes met hers once again. Rough fingers softly brushed aside a lock of hair before tracing the line of her jaw. "God your beautiful," he said at last, spoken in a whisper.

Zoey smiled brightly at his words, and allowed her fingers to trace the definition of muscle on his chest. "Know what I don't hate?" she asked at last, eyes connecting with his once more.

"What?" he asked, smirking at her phrasing.

"This," she replied, locking her lips with his before pulling back and settling herself into his side once more.

"We're gunna have to get lost more often," spoke Francis, kissing her forehead softly.

The two of them where found hours latter by Bill and Louis, fully clothed, but with shit eating smirks on their faces. The four of them faced down two more full hordes and even a tank before reaching the next safe room. When Zoey and Francis kicked the two of them out of the side room they would use for sleeping latter that day, Louis finally had enough.

Hearing the door latch on just the other side, and glancing over at Bill, he asked, "What the hell is up with them?"

"Nature taking it's course son," replied the old man, patting his companion on the back before taking up a seat next to the window, lighting up a smoke, and staring out at the few infected wondering around.

When giggling pierced the air, Louis's ears burned red as just what those two where up to hit him. Turning away from the door, fully embarrassed now, he joined Bill in his watch. Not saying one word and trying very hard to block out the noises coming from just the other side of the safe room.

_**[A.N.- There we are. Yet another cute little escape into the should be Zoey and Francis romance.]**_


End file.
